


i dreamt about you nearly every night this week

by bleedingdaylight



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingdaylight/pseuds/bleedingdaylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a strange feeling, knowing someone’s body before you even speak more than two words to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i dreamt about you nearly every night this week

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is absolute trash and this pairing is like wtf but none of this seems to matter to me. oh well.
> 
> title from _do i wanna know?_ by the arctic monkeys

It’s a strange feeling, knowing someone’s body before you even speak more than two words to them. It’s the same strange feeling as feeling the emotions, the bitter sorrow and rage, of someone who you don’t know, who you’ve never met. Will knows this feeling well.

He still feels the ghost of Lito’s unfamiliarly strong fingertips dancing across his body, the strange heaviness of Wolfgang in his hand, the more familiar territory of Nomi’s slim body pressed close against his. It was a strange feeling at the time, being close to three different people at once, one he’s never experienced before. Not to mention the feeling of being with two men, let alone even just one, is fundamentally different from his past encounters with women.

He’s a little ashamed to admit it, but the memories of Lito kissing down his body replays over and over again some nights, keeping Will up, staring up at the ceiling in his painfully empty apartment. On those nights, after hours of staring blankly, he reaches out to the rest of the cluster, feels Sun’s quiet rage in solitary confinement, Riley’s joy as she listens to the beautiful cadence of her father’s piano early in the morning, hear the sound of covers rustling as Nomi and Amanita get into bed, their bodies tangled together so that neither knows where one ends and the other begins.

However, these nights persist, no matter how much Will tries to will the thoughts and his semi away. It all comes crashing down when on one of these nights, which are becoming more and more frequent, much to his frustration and confusion, is interrupted by an unwelcome guest as Will spots a shadow lurking in the far corner of his bedroom.

“Hello?” Will calls out, trying to reach out mentally to feel who it was.

“Hallo,” a voice in German replies as Wolfgang steps out of the shadows. It’s one of the first times Will actually sees him, apart from the time in the Jacuzzi and the brief meeting in the Holocaust memorial, and now that it’s finally happening, Will doesn’t know what to expect. What do you say to someone whose body you know painfully well from replaying memories over and over again, whose feelings and emotions you share despite not knowing him at all? 

_His voice is a little different when he’s not—_ , Will begins to think but cuts that particular train of thought when he realizes just who Wolfgang is.

Wolfgang smirks, an eyebrow raised, and Will turns painfully red, really almost purple, and tries to keep his mind blank. In retaliation, Will receives a slow motion replay of him on his knees in the hot tub, staring up at Wolfgang, pupils completely blown out so his eyes are almost black. He goes impossibly redder and tries to shove the purposeful blankless at Wolfgang as hard as he can.

“You don’t have to pretend,” Wolfgang says, his voice low as he slowly drifts towards the bed. “I know you think about it. About that night.” He stops at the foot of the bed, eyebrow raised once more, his expression something dangerous, all daring and suggestive. Will wants to eat him alive.

Also, Will wants to die on the spot because Wolfgang’s smirk grows larger and more crooked. He watches, almost hypnotized, as his knees hit the bed, Wolfgang staring down at him, eyes dark. Wolfgang closes him in as he crawls further down the bed, knees spreading apart as he slides into place, straddling Will’s thighs.

Words of protest stick to Will’s throat with no chance of escape. He knows resistance is futile; Wolfgang can feel the arousal rise up in Will like a tidal wave, both physically and mentally.

The first touch of their lips hits Will like a punch in the gut, leaves him winded and breathless. He has thought of this moment on countless nights and now that it’s here, he doesn’t know what to do with it, doesn’t know how to react to it.

Wolfgang pulls away slightly, his eyes light with humor, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “Getting stage fright?” he asks, his voice still low, making the heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach jump with anticipation.

Will doesn’t dignify his teasing remark with an answer, instead taking Wolfgang’s daring expression in stride and pulling him back down, pressing their lips together. The German makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat, pressing further down. It feels less like foreplay and more like a competition.

Wolfgang’s fingers trail down his body and Will shivers as the tips of his fingers are no longer just ghosts of memories. They are real and so, _so_ good.

Everything blurs, from the feel on Wolfgang’s mouth on him, sucking and licking, teeth slightly grazing his sensitive skin and he takes him all the down his throat, choking slightly but fighting through it, almost as if to make a statement, the sexual equivalent of raising a challenging eyebrow. Then, suddenly, Will is on his stomach, staring up at Wolfgang with an unfamiliar heavy weight on his tongue, salty and heady, but all the more intoxicating. He’s inexperienced, completely out of his element, but Wolfgang is moaning under him, choking out swears and words of encouragement, and Will just takes it as his mouth gets fucked into, no idea what to do.

He swallows, and Wolfgang stares up at him like he’s seen the light for the first time.

Wolfgang disappears when Will goes to the bathroom to clean him but he can feel his post-sex bliss shared thousands of miles away.

It doesn’t occur to him until later that he still hasn’t properly introduced himself to Wolfgang, but he’s memorized the slope of his hips and the taste of him in his mouth.


End file.
